The Other Summoner
by Oni King
Summary: Me and a few friends get sucked into Spira. We must over come obsticals and eventualy meet up with Yuna and her Guardians. Let the insanity and stupidity comence.
1. PS2 Troubles

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story EVER so sorry if it's really crappy and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, Gabby, Ink, or DB now on with the show

* * *

It was an average day; well as average as it can get when your psycho friend brings over her corporeal imaginary friends. I swear every day is like we live in the Foster's universe.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, introduction. Your witty narrator me, named Jameson, was sitting on the couch wearing a black shirt that says 'I'm a ninja you can't see me' and playing one of my favorite RPGs Final Fantasy X.

My annoyance of a friend, Gabriel better known as Gabby or Gary or Gabby Brit, was sitting next to me reading her Sgt. Frog manga as usual.

Her first imaginary friend is named Ink and she is a black snake that talks, writes, and goes out with her other imaginary friend. The other one is a stick figure demon with bat wings and horns named Demon Boy or DB. Gabby used up all her creativity naming the first one.

About half way into the scene where Rikku knocks Tidus out Ink started complaining. "This is boring. Put on your new Naruto game so I can see Orochi in action." She says making DB growl some.

"Not unless you ant to see me go Mad Dance of Infinity on his molesting ass." I say taunting her making Gabby crack up and Ink start fuming.

Now is where the chaos starts. Ink slithered off of DB and jumps onto me. She coils around me and tries to bite me, but I grab her jaws to hold her back. While this is going on we bump into Gabriel making her drop her book. After my flailing about we (which is really more of I, but I still blame Ink) slammed into DB Knocking him down making a bolt of magic fly from his hand and hit my PS2.

After a few second we calmed down a bit and Ink got off of me, mostly because we were staring at my PS2 which started glowing purple and shaking. That prompted me to grab Demon Boy by his thin shoulders and shake him yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PS2? FIX IT!"

All of the sudden the top flipped open (I've got one of those thin ones) and a swirling portal of…swirlyness appeared in front of it. The portal started to suck us in, but we all grabbed on to the furniture to save ourselves.

The first one of us to fall was DB thanks to those muscle-less fingers of his. Next was Ink because she didn't want to leave her boyfriend alone in where ever the portal took him. The next one to get sucked in was Gabriel for the simple fact of she got pushed by me. Of coarse doing that had its repercussions because I lost my grip and got sucked in as well.

The last this heard in the room was me saying "oh suck" and then I disappeared into the portal and it closed behind us.

To be continued…..


	2. Waking Up

**Author's Notes**

Yeah okay I know what some of you might be thinking and yes I am friends with Peridot-Horntail. She gave me permission to use her and the other two.

(From now on where words are in parenthesis like this they are translations of Al Bhed)

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is myself.

* * *

I awoke to a throbbing pain in my head and my back which appears to be lying on a wooden floor. Wait a minute what happened to my carpet? Now that I think about it, why the hell is it so humid?

I open my eyes only to see the sky and not my ceiling like I expected. I manage to it up and mutter "Drec cilgc" (this sucks)

"What the heck did you just say?" I hear someone say to my right. I turn my head only to see a pair of blue eyes only inches from my face. Needless to say this surprises me making me jump back a couple of feet.

The owner of the blue eyes was a girl with a pale complexion. She had long brown hair that was tied back in a very large pony tail going all the way down to the base of her spine. She had on a green dress with a blue flower design going up from the hem to her waist. The top of the dress was not short –sleeved, but also not long-sleeved. In her right hand she was holding a green staff with a light blue orb at the end.

It takes me a minute to recognize her voice and exclaim "gabby?" to which she nods her head. Then she goes to poke me in the eye, but her finger gets blocked by something and only manages to push my head back.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" she asks me. I look around and notice that we're on a wooden bridge over water so I quickly look over the side at my reflection only to see a face that I didn't expect looking back at me.

My hair was buzzed, but I could tell that it was blonde. I had square lensed goggles over my eyes. I had a sleeve-less tan shirt on with a zipper going down the center and dark brown shoulder pads. I wore brown baggy pants that went down to my ankles. On my hands I wore reddish-brown finger-less gloves. On my waist were two daggers in black sheaths.

I lifted up my goggles and widened my eyes at what I saw. My eyes were no longer half green half blue, now they were an emerald green and my pupils got replaced with swirls. I lowered my goggle and threw my first in the air yelling "oac E's Al Bhed!" (Yes I'm Al Bhed)

Then a new, angry voice from behind me says "sssspeak englissh damn it." I turn to find a second girl standing next to Gabriel.

This New girl's hair was black long and went down her back to her shoulder blades. Her top was like a strapped tank top except it had long sleeves going past her hands. She had long black pants that looked a little tight that were held up by a silver belt that looks like a snake eating its own tail. Her staff was like Gabriel's except it was back and looked like a snake with a red jewel in its mouth. The thing that stood out about her most was that her eyes were yellow and slited like a snake's.

I sneered at her and countered saying "Geez Ink. Your human and you still have that stupid speech impediment." My grin grew larger as a noticeable vein in her head started to pulse as she glared at me.

"You know that only happensss when I get angry!" she yells turning her face red. Before she could do anything else a hand gripped her shoulder and a fourth new face said "Come on Ink you need to calm down."

This new person had red hair that was slightly less spiky then Axel's and shorter. His eyes were a blood red and his teeth were very sharp. He wore a red T-shirt with black flames on the edge of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. He had long black pants on with a chain going out of his front pocket to his back. On his back he had a very large sword that was made of a dark metal and the hilt looked like bat wings.

Ink turned to this new person and looks up at him asking "demon boy?" DB nodded his head and looked at me.

"So where are we?" he asks me. I look around at our surroundings and notice that we're standing on a wooden bridge that connects many buildings rising out of the water. The bridge looked like it went very far off to an island in the distance.

I turn back to them and say "muugc mega fa'na uh Kilika Island" (looks like we're on Kilika Island) they all stare at me and I look back asking "what?"

"What language was that?" DB asks me. The other two look at me with a questioning gaze wanting to know the answer.

"I must be speaking in Al Bhed by accident. When you suddenly have a whole language shoved into your brain it get kind of hard to tell it apart from English." I say rubbing the back on my neck with my hand.

"So where are we?" Ink asks me looking like shes starting to get pissed.

"Kilika Island, the second island in the game." I say looking around. I look back at them and say "but the place is supposed to be a bigger mess then this. That means this is before the main characters get here. Crap we've got to hurry." Then I start running on the dock heading towards the island.

"Hey wait" Gabby says and the three of them take off after me.

To be continued…


	3. Kilika Temple

**Author's Note**

Yeah I haven't updated my stories in a while. I've been too lazy or I don't feel like writing.

Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy or 8-bit theater (from which I'm taking some lines.)

When I reach the island I stand at the end of the pavement to wait of the others. Thanks to my high speed stat I end up waiting a couple of minutes. They finally catch up and glare at me as Ink yells "what the hell man? Why did you run off?"

"I'll explain as we walk." I say and start walking into the forest. After a few steps there is suddenly a flash of light and we find me, Gabriel, and Ink standing in front of two big plants. One of them starts moving and shoots a baseball-sized seed at Ink which she luckily dodges.

"What the hell is going on and where did DB go?" Ink asks and they turn to me. "I know what this is. It's called a 'random encounter.' You'll just be walking along and WHAM a batch of monsters will appear and you'll have to fight them to the death." They both look at me like I had sprouted a tail and Ink says "you're a looney."

The other plant shoots a seed at Gabriel which hits her and makes her yell "crap!" I run up to the plant that first attacked and stole a potion from it. "Okay Gary. You're a sumoner/white mage. Pretty much you're no good in battle till we get you an Aeon and some offensive spells. You can heal yourself this turn. I think you just have to say cure. I'm not sure." She sighs and says cure making a light envelope her and heal her injury.

"What the hell do I do?" asks Ink. I look at her and say "I'm pretty sure you're a black mage. You can cast elemental spells on enemies. Some spells do more damage to certain enemies. If you can't guess these enemies are weak against fire. Just say fire while facing them." Ink glares at me and turns to one of the plants and says fire killing it.

The remaining plant fires multiple seeds at me which I managed to dodge. For my turn I charge at the plant and slash it with my daggers. I turn to Gabriel and say "You really can't do anything now so you should switch with DB. Just run back and he should run out." She nods and runs back behind up and shortly after DB come running out.

"DB attack it. I think we can take it out." I say to which he responds with a "huh?" I sigh and say "Sword. You. Bad guy. Now." He nods his head with an "ohh" and charges at the plant. He slashes the plant and does enough damage to kill it. We do the customary victory dance with the Final Fantasy music in the background and get our gold.

"We have to hurry." I say and take off into the forest. As we walk I say "the reason we're going this way is to get Gabby's first Aeon and then get the hell off this island before it gets destroyed by Sin." That makes their eyes grow wide as we start running. After a couple more random encounters we reach a stone staircase and run up it. After running up all of the stairs to the Kilika Temple we reach the top.

"Fucking stairs" I say as we walk towards the temple when we reach the entrance I get knocked down by a Yevonite. "What the hell man?" Ink asks as they glare at the guy. "He is a heathen and is not permitted in this holy place." The guard says. I spring back up on my feet and tell him "I'm the guardian of the summoner Gabriel." I indicate towards Gabriel as I say that.

He looks Gabriel up and down and asks "Why have I never heard of a summoner by the name of Gabriel?" I answer this question by saying "That's because she is brand new to this. This is her first temple. We're her guardians. I'm Jameson, she's Sabak, and he's……uhhhh…ummm" "Bill" DB Interjects to save my ass. The guard sighs and says "alright alright you may enter, but I've got my eye on you Al Bhed scum."

We walk inside and Gabriel turns to me and says "I guess they don't like Al Bheds huh?" "Yeah. It's this thing about how the Al Bhed go against the teachings of Yevon and use the 'forbidden' machina. It's really annoying." I say as we approach the Cloister of Trials. Once we get through there (because I'm not about to type that out. Its late, I'm tired, and the Cloisters piss me off.) and reach the Chamber of faith.

I turn to the others and says "At this point only Gabriel may enter that door. She has to go in there and pray for a way to beat Sin. Sin is basically as huge piece of crap that destroys everything it comes near. A summoners job is to destroy it with the final Aeon, but first you must get several other Aeons. Basically go in there and hope for a way to defeat and very evil loogie," She nods her head and goes inside the room.

Me, Ink or Sabak, and the newly named Bill wait outside the room for a couple of hours until the door finally opens and Gabriel stagers out looking tired as hell. As soon as she recovers we leave the Temple and head back to town. After a lot of walking and a few battles (glorious leveling up) we reach the docks. We head for a boat heading for Besaid Island when I over hear from a villager "did you hear? High Summoner Braska's daughter is coming here today." I start to panic and yell "letsgo. Letsgo! LETSGO!!" We run to the boat and quickly convince the captain to start sailing on our way to Besaid.

To be continued….


	4. Besaid Heroes

-1**Author's Note**

Oh my god I'm updating this story after an eternity. Its about freaking time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. That would be kick ass if I did though.

* * *

We arrived at Besaid Island early the next day. Me, not being a morning person, naturally voiced my disapproval at getting up so early. "Cur uv y pedlr dra Cih ec ib duu aynmo." (son of a bitch the Sun is up too early) "I'm not sure what you said, but I want you to shut up anyway." Sabak says as we walk off the boat. We head to the town and encounter many fiends. The only challenge that faced us was the Zu.

It was me, DB, and Gabby facing the giant bird like creature. I turn to our summoner and say "this would be a perfect time to use that new aeon." After I tell her how to do it, Gabriel summons up Ifrit to kick some ass. After exchanging some blows Ifrit got his Overdrive bar up and used his super attack. To make a long story short that was one big Thanksgiving turkey.

Finally we reached the town and after some discussion (more like I dragged them) we went to buy new weapons and armor. After that we were heading into the temple, but some random lady came running into the town yelling "help! Help! A monster has the children trapped in a cave!" I sigh and say "duh. Just because they are the main characters doesn't mean they take out all the big baddies. Come on guys we should go do something." We run in the direction the woman ran from.

After some searching we found the cave. We knew it was **the **cave because of the Spira quaking roar that came out of it. We ran in to find 5 kids up against the wall being stared down by a big black wolf-like creature with glowing yellow eyes. Sabak hit it with a fire spell and caused it to turn it's head at us. DB charged at it and swung his sword at it, but it jumped to the side at the last minute. While it was distracted I ran up and stabbed both of my daggers into it's side.

This new pain caused the beast to go on a rampage, running around wildly with me attached to it's side courtesy of my daggers. "Let go of the freaking daggers idiot." yelled Sabak. "These things cost me 900 gold each. I'm hanging on for dear life." I yell back. I look up and happen to notice a potion caught in its fur, so I do what thief's always do and grab it. (how else do you explain these monsters having items when they have no pockets or anything?) I use my innate thief agility to pull myself up onto the back of the wolf and pulls my daggers free. I crawl up to its head and stab it in the back of the neck. After some more thrashing it falls to the ground and starts to dissolve into pyre flies.

I hopped off its back and grinned while saying "oh yeah I saved the day. Where would you be without me." They rolled their eyes as we lead the kids back home. When we got to the village all the parents ran out to comfort the kids. There was a party in out honor with lots of food. I like food, but I'm getting off track. We asked them if we could enter the temple and they were happy to let us. After getting through the head ache known as the cloister we reached the chamber of the faith. Gabby went in and after a few hours of praying she came back out. We went back outside to find out that it was night so we stayed the night in the Crusaders' tent.

To be continued…..


End file.
